


Killer in High Heels

by Castlebeckettfan2



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlebeckettfan2/pseuds/Castlebeckettfan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so, this is just how I would write 4x04, based on what I've seen in the promos! It's a two- shot. (Might be more-) Uh-not sure but just to be safe, SPOILER ALERT. And it's rated T for language. (Because prison isn't pretty.)</p><p>*Update* I brought this over from fanfiction.net. I wrote it before this episode aired! Hope you enjoy the throwback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maura

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this little two-shot just won't leave me alone! It's how I would write Episode 4X04 and it's based entirely on the promo! And also, my prison lingo comes from my extensive knowledge from the TV show Beyond Scared Straight. I've never actually been to prison-So, without further ado- -adieu? Adeau? Ah well, it's one of those. Here's Killer in High Heels. :D

Maura slowly walked into the common area of The Boston Women's Correctional Facility. Two guards stood behind her, pushing her along. Her polyester, bright orange jumpsuit itched terribly. She had never been so scared in her life. Maura Isles, scared. She let out a ragged breath as she approached the small room, her breath hitching as she heard the screams echoing through the hallway. She attempted to stop her ever-growing heart rate. She'd heard horror stories about prison, but never gave them much thought, considering the fact that she never thought she'd ever go there. The guard closest to her opened the steel bars in front of her he leaned in close.

"I'm sorry about this Miss Isles. I know you're innocent." She gave her a small smile. "Good luck!" She whispered.

"Thank you." She acknowledged her, but not with a smile.

She gently pushed her inside and closed the door behind her. **Thunk.** Maura grabbed her collar and slowly turned to face her fellow inmates.

"Hey ladies! Looks like we got some fresh meat!" one of the inmates yelled.

Maura heard a myriad of whistles and other disturbing noises.

"I bet that's that doctor bitch!" someone shouted.

"Oh yeah! The one who's in here for whackin' a fucker." A group had begun to form around the doctor. A woman, no older than Maura stood, at the head of the group. "So bitch, you got a name or what?"

Maura felt her body begin to shake. _Jane would want me to be strong._ She squared her shoulders and nodded. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles, the- the Chief Medical Examiner of-of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," She cursed herself for stuttering. 

"Ooooooh bitch has a title." The woman turned her attention to the doctor. "I got news for you fancy. "Titles don't run in here. To us, you just another number." She hissed.

'Well, who are you?" Maura asked, slightly louder.

"Who am I?" the woman asked. "Who am I? Bitch! I'm your worst goddamn nightmare, that's whom."

"Who." Maura deftly corrected. As soon as the word was out she realized her mistake.

"Excuse me?" The woman began walking toward her. "Did you just--did she just fucking correct me?" The inmate continued forward, her hands clenching and I clenching at her sides. "Did she just fucking correct me?" she turned to the other inmates.

"Mmmhmmm!"

"She sure did."

"Damn bitch gonna get her face smashed in."

The woman turned around and knocked Maura into the bench with a hard backhand. She grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up off the bench. Maura held her sore cheek as the woman got into her face.

"Now you listen here you rich, white bitch. This is my house; don't you ever forget it neither because that-" she pointed to Maura's cheek, " was just a goddamn love tap."

She shoved Maura back onto the bench and moved toward some of the other inmates. Maura pulled her legs up underneath her and leaned against the window. She was alone.


	2. Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for part 2!!

**2 Hours Later**

_Chief Medical Examiner Arrested For Murder._

Jane read the headline over and over. Maura. _Christ. Anyone but Maura._ She looked at the clock. _12:30. I have to go see her, the polyester jumpsuit is probably driving her nuts._ She grabbed her blazer and keys, heading for the elevator.

"Jane, a word please?" Lt. Cavanaugh stuck his head out through his office door.

Jane rolled her eyes. _I don't have time for this shit!_ "Yes Sir." She quickly made her way over to his desk.

"Where are you going Rizzoli?" He asked.

Jane looked him directly in the eye. "You know where Sean."

"Do you have anything?" he asked.

She sighed. "All we have is the ID badge in his car and that he and Maura went out last night. We also know that she can't remember their night together."

"So why are you going to see her?" he asked quietly.

Jane grabbed her jacket tighter. "I want to ask her some more questions. Maybe try and jog her memory a little." She looked down at the floor. "And I just have to take advantage of the fact that she's wearing a bright orange, polyester jumpsuit." He attempt at humor failed.

"Jane-" he said quietly. "You know how much I want to solve this case but," he paused. "she can't remember? Do you really believe that?" he asked calmly.

Jane took a step back. "She can't lie Sean. I'm going to see her. I'll be back later." She didn't even wait for his response. She turned on her heel and made her way to the elevator. _Hang on Maur, I'm coming. I'm coming._

An hour later, Jane arrived at the Correctional Facility. She flashed her badge after the last security checkpoint.

"Just a second Rizzoli." One of the guards stuck her hand out. Jane reluctantly handed over her piece and anxiously made her way to the common area, escorted by two guards. _Christ._

"Why is she with the general population?" Jane asked angrily.

One guard turned to her and shrugged. "Warden didn't think a murderer deserved any special treatment."

Jane's eyes widened. "What the hell did you just say?" The guard moved in front of her and opened the gate. 

"You have five minutes detective." He moved behind her. Jane pushed her way through and looked around the small room.

"Maura Isles. You have a visitor." The guard called out.

She quickly scanned the room for her friend. that beautiful face. _C'mon Maur-where are you?_

"Oh look." A burly inmate called out. "Newbie's dyke whore's lookin' for her. How sweet." She stood and made her way to the detective. Jane watched her approach. _Where have I seen you before?_

Jane grabbed her badge and shoved it into the inmates face. "That's **Detective** dyke whore to you bitch. Now get the hell out of my way." The woman held her hands up and backed away. Jane shoved her badge back into her blazer pocket. _Detective dyke whore, nice one._ She winced at the last part.

"Jane?" a small voice rose from the clamor of the other inmates.

"Maura?" Jane called, scanning the room again.

"I'm over here."

Jane followed the voice until she found its owner, standing in the far corner of the room.

Jane felt her heart begin to beat harder. "Maura? Oh I'm so happy to see you!" She reached out. "You're rocking the-" Jane paused Her movements, Maura beginning to retreat into herself. "Maur, you alright?" _Jesus, please be alright._

Maura stayed transfixed to the corner, her face hidden in the shadows. She nodded.

"Maur-look at me." Jane grabbed her arm and spun her around gently. Maura turned and hid her face.

"No Jane."

The detective cupped Maura's cheeks in her hands and turned her face to hers. "Maura-" She looked up at the Detective. Jane gasped. Surrounding Maura's left eye was a large bruise. It was puffy and purple, and if Jane was honest, it looked like it hurt. _Oh my God._

"Maur, what happened?" she asked.

She shook her head and for the first time, met Jane's gaze. "I'm fine. Why are you here?" she asked quietly, resisting the urge to scratch her neck.

Jane forced her to look up. "Who did this to you?" She anxiously scanned the honey-blonde's face, running her finger gently over the sensitive skin. Maura winced. 

"Hey Rizzoli! Hands to yourself!" One of the guards shouted.

She spun around. "Hands to myself?" she was furious! "What about this?" she pointed to Maura's face. "Why don't you stop worrying about me and start doing your own goddamn job!"

"Oh the dyke's pissed now!" the same inmate shouted.

Jane turned her attention to the smaller woman. "Would you shut the hell up already?" Then it hit her. "Oh no. No fucking way, Betrice?"

The woman backed away. "How the hell do you know who I am?" she asked.

Jane slowly moved toward her. "You don't remember me?" Jane watched her, a deadly smile gracing her lips. "I'm the one that put your ass away. You're a three time convicted felon serving life, and the only reason you're back in here is because I found you behind the station smoking a joint."

The crowd fell silent. "So? Who the fuck cares?" The inmate asked angrily. 

"Oh _I_ don't give a shit. _I'm_ smart enough not to light up behind a fucking cop shop." Light laughter erupted from behind her. The woman moved over to the farthest side of the room.

"Yeah that's right." Jane mumbled. "Go sit in the corner like the dumbass you are." 

She turned back to Maura who had remained silent the entire time. _Ok. I have to get those questions squeezed in. Maybe I should-_

"Get me out of here Jane." Her voice was a hushed whisper.

Jane nodded reached out to hug her but stopped short. _No touching._ She sighed. "Can you remember anything? Anything at all?" she asked.

Maura shook her head. "I wish I could. I really do Jane. But I just, don't."

"That's alright Maur." She paused. "I promise I'll get you outta here."

"I know you will Jane." Maura grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I know you will." She looked over Jane's shoulder. "You better go now."

"I don't want to." Jane whispered.

Maura sighed. "I don't want you to either, but you should." She grabbed her hand again. "I'll be fine. Go. Go."

Jane planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back, and next time, you're leaving with me."

Maura smiled, her eyes welling with tears. "I'll see you soon Jane."

"Bye Maur."

Maura watched as Jane left the small room. I know you'll figure this out. _I know you will._ She watched until the detective was out of sight. she felt her throat constrict as her vision began to blur. "I love you."

Jane exited the facility and got into her car. _I've got to figure this out._ she sighed and leaned back against the seat, her hand covering her eyes as the tears began to fall. _Just hang in there Maur._ She put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! There it is! The end! Like I said, this was just a little thing I had swimming around after seeing that promo. I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment and kudos!!!


End file.
